Beacon's Daytime
by GogglesTheKid20
Summary: Summary inside. I Do Not Own RWBY.


**I DO NOT OWN RWBY IT BELONGS TO ROOSTER TEETH**

Summary:This story is about a 3rd year team named DYTM (daytime) and their time at Beacon as well as how they came to be a team, all the trials they faced in their lives, finding love, protecting what's most important to them, and training a new team from the first year class

 **Bold:Yelling!**

 _Italic: Inner Thoughts_

Chapter 1:Daytime training newbies

It is currently 6 am on Tuesday August 12th, the birds are chirping, the sun is rising, students have yet to awaken...except for one. This team are third year students at Beacon Academy the best Huntsmen/Huntress school here in Vale. They are currently getting themselves ready for the day since the headmaster Ozpin told them they would be needed why? They don't know but guess he has a good reason since he's never steered them wrong before. The team consist of two male members and two female members. The first man on the team and is the team leader is Demetrius "Goggles" Hamilton. He's 20 years old, standing at 6'2 with tan brown skin and brown eyes, short black hair and wears glasses. His outfit is a short sleeved black muscle shirt with his family crest being twin pistols with tornadoes on the handles. On top of his shirt is a blue hooded jacket. He is also wearing loose khaki cargo pants and black combat boots. Around his neck is a yin-yang necklace given to him by his grandfather before he passed along with a pair of blue goggles (look at Sabo from One Piece).

The other man on the team is Michael "Vinyl" Vermillion, best friend to Demetrius for over 7 years. Michael is 20 years old and stands at 5'10 with a light skin complexion and brown eyes. He has short dark red/black hair and stubble around his face. Mike's clothes are a brown aviation jacket with a gold Phoenix on the back and left side on the front along the neck is gold fur. He also has a pair of aviator sunglasses hanging from his left pocket. His shirt is a red graphic tee with a thunder symbol on it (The Flash logo) and he is wearing black denim jeans with low top red and white sneakers.

Now for the ladies, the first is a 19 year old girl named Yani Winbell. Yani is 5'6 with a light skin tone with long wavy silver/gray hair and bright green eyes. On top of her head are two grey with black tips wolf ears signifying that she is a fanus. She also has a tattoo of a wolf on the left side of her neck and two small silver earrings in both her ears. Her outfit is a grey leather jacket with a dark orange crop top that somehow holds her lovely D-cup breast. Her bottoms are blue ripped jeans at the thighs and knees with a blue wrap around her pants to act as a belt. On her feet are blue open toed heels.

The second female and final teammate is Tasha Alcrown, she is 5'9 with a pale skin tone and has neck-length brownish red hair and hazel-green eyes. Also has a cute little mole under her right eye. She's wearing a white blazer with her crest on the right side being a brass knuckle with a heart around it. Underneath she has on a green blouse with the first 4 buttons open showing off her C-cup breast. Around her neck is a gold necklace with two wedding bands around it. She is also wearing a brown skirt a few inches above her knees with a white belt around her waist. On her feet are knee-high black boots with black and white striped socks.

"Ugh this better be worth it, you guys know how I hate waking up early" Yani said tiredly.

"We know Yani but professor Ozpin said it's important and chose us specifically. What choice do we have?" said Tasha a bit forced.

Honestly, she knows about Yani not being a morning person not many people are herself included but if a situation called for her to wake early then she would. The same should go for her, Michael and Demetrius didn't seem to have this problem since they usually get up early to do their morning exercises three days out of the week.

"Yeah yeah I get it Tash" Yani said dismissively.

She really did not feel like getting into it with Tasha about something as petty as waking up early that's just childish. "Let's grab something to eat then head over to Ozpin's office I don't think we should be late for this especially if _SHE_ is going to be there" Demetrius said. "Goggles is right you guys know how Ms Goodwitch can be when anyone is late to something" his stomach then growls. "Plus i'm really hungry hehehe" Mike says with a sheepish laugh. "Then let's get a move on I want some meat" Yani said excitedly as they make their way to the cafeteria.

[Later-Ozpin's office-]

Sitting in an office atop of Beacon Academy is the headmaster himself Ozpin. Ozpin looks to be in his mid 40's to early 50's standing at 6'6 with short tousled silver hair and brown eyes. He has a light skin tone and wears shaded glasses with a dark green scarf that has a purple cross shaped emblem on it. His outfit is a black suit over a buttoned vest and green undershirt, dark green pants and black dress shoes. He also has black eyebrows which may suggest that he used to have black hair back in the day and as usual in his hand is a Beacon mug filled with coffee.

"Sir team DYTM is here as you requested." said his assistant/friend Glynda Goodwitch. Glynda is a middle aged women who is 6'5 with blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl on the right side of her face. She has bright green eyes with oval shaped glasses in front of them. In her ears are teal earrings with a small bead similar to the one on her collar. Her clothing is a white long sleeved suit that shows a part of her chest that has puffy sleeves that tighten near her wrist before spreading back near her hands. On her lower half is a black skirt with buttons going up the front and light black stockings. On her feet are black boots with brown heels and wears a tattered cape that has a purple inside with the outside being black, decorated with a row of diamond shaped brown beads going down across her cape. Above the line of beads is an emblem of a tiara which is her personal her hand is a riding crop that she use with her symblance being telekinesis.

"Ah yes, send them in" Ozpin said. Glynda nodded as she walked to open the door "You can all enter now". The team stands and walks into the office of the man who requested them to be here. "Hello everyone I trust your day is starting well" he asked with interest. "Yup it's going fine sir" Mike said with a grin to which Ozpin smiles at. He really liked this team the most out of all the third years, they studied, pass their classes, train on a daily bases, but most importantly they are always happy just being with each other and hanging out like normal adults. Something he wish he could experience with his team again, but that is for later right now he has something more important to discuss.

"I'm glad, but I am sure you are all wondering why I had you come here today correct?" he asked. "Yes we are, you didn't say anything other than it being important when you sent us the message. What's going on?" Demetrius asked with curiosity. "I am glad you asked. As you all know tomorrow is the day our new students arrive to-" "Oh yeah fresh meat" Yani interrupts Ozpin to say. "Miss Winbell please do not interrupt while he is speaking" Glynda says firmly as she pushes up her glasses. "Hehe sorry sir" she says with a nervous laugh. "That's quite alright Yani" Ozpin dismisses with a small smile on his face. "To continue what I was saying tomorrow our new batch of students come in to become the best huntsman and huntress to protect our city...our world from the dark forces that be and in order for them to be strong we need strong people to train them"

"Umm sir not to cut you off but isn't that why you among the other teachers and staff are here? Tasha asked with a confused look on her face. "True that is why we are here but we cannot always be there to lend them a helping hand and that is where you all come in, I want you four to train one of the new teams that will be assigned after team placements. Teach them all you have learned and experienced up until now and show them the true life as huntsmen and huntresses" he said seriously. He then looked at them individually to see their expressions. Tasha looked to be debating the idea, while Yani looked to be excited judging by the fanged grin on her face that could probably rip her face in half. As for Michael he shows a small smile with his eyes close as if he is visioning what he is going to be teaching them and last but not least , Demetrius, his look was slightly serious but also happy to be showing the "fresh meat" as Yani put it, the ropes. He [Ozpin] can only hope they accept his offer.

"So what do you say, will you become teachers for your juniors?" he asked a bit hopefully. "Before we give you our answer I have just two questions" Tasha said with a serious look. "Of course Ms Alcrown ask away" he said as he sipped his coffee. "Why us? Why not a team from the fourth year class?" she said. "While the fourth years could do it I feel you all will do better than they ever could plus you four have the most experience than any of the fourth year teams and you all were offered to graduate earlier than the others due to being prodigies that could help bring peace as General Ironwood put it" he said. "With all of your training, mission success rates, and your excellent teamwork who better for the job than you?" Glynda said with a bit of pride in her voice.. She was the one of the many teachers who had the pleasure of training them when they first started here at Beacon even though she was against it at first due to her thinking they were moving too fast and needed to go at the same pace as the other students.

"She does have a point. Plus we are pretty well known for getting our missions done efficiently and with no casualties" Demetrius said. "With all this information in mind, what will you do?" Ozpin asked. "I'm in, I always wanted to break in the new kids and see them squirm like scared prey" Yani said with a feral grin. "I'll do it as well. To pass on all that we've learned so far and watch these kids grow into fine warriors will be quite the sight" Mike said with a smile on his face. "I can't let these guys have all the fun in putting our future students through the ringer so I'll do it as well" Demetrius said with a grin. "And you Tasha?" Ozpin asked. _"On one hand I will be teaching the new generation on how to be the best they can be but on the other this may get in the way of finding that man"_ she thinks with a serious look on her face while grabbing the wedding bands around her neck. _"She's thinking about 'that' again"_ Yani thinks with a frown on her face.

She then puts her hand on her shoulder and gives her a comfort squeeze. Tasha looks at Yani with a small smile. "Thank you" she whispers. She then looks Ozpin straight in the eyes "I'll do it but...if they don't take our training seriously or they try to quit then you have to kick them out of the school...this is non negotiable" she said. "very well I can agree to that" he said. Of course he would send them back there is no way he would allow anyone to become huntsman and huntresses if they would not put in the work and think they can be great without even trying. "Great then it's settled team daytime will be teachers to a new team" Demetrius said happily. "I want you all to be in the hall during the team placements to get a feel of the new teams that will be formed and let us know who you think you will take under your wing. Plus I will send you all their stats and other information to learn about them" Ozpin said. "Sounds good, we'll be there" Mike said. "Wait what about our classes?" Yani asked. "Do not worry about that I will inform your teachers about your new job and the training will only happen after school and on every other weekend" Glynda said. "Then I guess we are good to go. We will see you tomorrow professor" Demetrius said as he and the others leave. "Indeed, I wish you all good luck..you'll need it" Ozpin said as he looked out his window while drinking his coffee.

With this now done things are going to change here at Beacon Academy but whether it is for the best or not Ozpin can only watch as it happens and hope it is not too drastic.

* * *

 **Well guys let me know what you think by leaving a review.**

 **Chapter 2 is on the way!**


End file.
